Looking In
by Lady White
Summary: "Never being seen is almost just as bad as being seen. I've lived my life hiding from those who hate me for being different. No one has ever really looked at me, accepted me, and most of all, loved me the way you do. You are the one person I dont want to hide from. I think I've loved you from the very first moment are eyes met. Thank you, thank you for loveing me." OcxKurt
1. Life

The night air was cool on my skin, there was no one here that I could see. No one here to stop me from what I came here to do.

I looked at the old park, it was lovely. My hole childhood was spent here. Playing with my elder brother Josh. Tears ran down my flushed cheeks.

I looked down at my legs, they weren't there of cores.

I shook my head and pulled out the razor from my pocket.

I focused on it and to my satisfaction it repapered before my eyes.

I could sort of control my X gene but it took to much power to do that all the time.

"As long as I'm alive no one will hear me or see me. I can't stand being a freak anymore." I whisper to myself.

I pull up my jacket sleeve and put the cold razor to my wrist. I knew if I made myself reaper I could see the old marks all over my arms from the times I couldn't the pain of my life.

"I'm sorry Josh…" I say softly.

I lowered my head and took a deep breath of night air.

I almost wished Josh wouldn't fine my body, he would balm himself for letting me go tonight. I started to slide the razor across my wrist and the burning started.

When I tried to push it in deeper, I couldn't! I pressed down with everything that I had but it didn't move at all.

"Why is this happening!" I say starting to feel panic go into my chest.

Suddenly the razor flew right out of my hand and landed into the pond just a little ways away.

I looked up and gasped.

I scrambled right off the bench that I had been sitting on and fell to the ground.

"Who are you!" I shout out at the man that was somehow sitting on the bench.

"A friend my girl." The man said with a smile.

I got to my feet heart pounding in my ears.

I had never seen this man before his hair was graying and his eyes were a green blue color.

His cloths where clean, a dark red turtle neck for the snowy whether outside. His pants where pressed and a lovely black color with overly shinny footwear.

"How can you see me!" I say backing up to a near by tree.

He smiled at me and shook his head.

"Child, I'm the one person in this world that you can't hide from no matter how strong your gift is."

I shook my head this was impossible! Not even my own brother could see me!

"How! This makes no sense!" I yell at him.

"Com down I'm not going to hurt you or take you back home to whatever horrible parents you mite have. Watch." He tells me holding up his hand.

Then the unthinkable happened, my invisibility fail me and I came right into site.

My heart pounded and I touched my dirt covered pants. My pink jacket was stained with my own blood on the sleeve and my boots were worn and cover in mud. Never in my life have I been able to see myself when I was upset or emotional.

Tears fell onto the white snow under my black boots.

I looked up at the man with an open mouth, he was smiling at me and shaking his head.

"You poor child, the pain you must have gone though to make you do something like this." He said walking up to me and handing me a handkerchief.

I was speechless, who was this man? Was he a mutant like me?

"As you have probably guessed, I'm a mutant just like you. I can control metal and make it do whatever I wish. Your invisibility is made by magnetic fields that you control with your emotions. Although with time you mite be able to control your powers with your mined." He said.

"How do you know so much about my powers?" I asked in a horse voice.

"I've been researching mutants for a long time my girl and I can tell you this above anything. Your making a big mistake by ending your life." He said looking down on me with grieving eyes.

"You don't know what my life's like! I'm a freak! Everyone wants me to disappear! My powers are doing the world a favor!" I say turning from him and taking a few steps away.

"Don't I? Your afraid to go to school because everyone picks on you till you can barley walk right. Girls beat you up when your powers can't protect you! Your mother and Father can't even look at you because there so afraid of you!" He called after me.

I stopped walking, the snow started to fall and I turned to look at the man.

"How…" I say weakly.

"Because I know about what it's like to be different. To be hated because your different from everyone ells. Your not alone in this feeling. Humans will never treat you like a normal person. They'll always hurt you, turn there backs on you! But they only do this to make you week! Because you have the power to be stronger then them! Stronger then anyone or anything, you are the next step in life! You are the fate of this world! Your life is worth hundreds of human lives. Your life, is a precious gift from God. A gift like that shouldn't be thrown away…" He said walking and touching my face.

He wiped my tears from my eyes.

"You…think so." I say shaking from head to tow.

"Yes…umm."

"Kally." I whisper out my name.

He smiled.

"Kally, you mustn't think of yourself like a monster. Do you hurt people?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"And do people hurt you?" He asked.

I nod.

"So who's the real monster Kally, who really deserves to die?" He asked.

"I'm…I'm just so alone. I don't know how my brother dose it. Everyday are parents hit us, yell at us for just being alive." I sniffled.

"I know, Kally there are ethers out there just like you. Why don't we get you out of this horrible wether and go someplace worm hum?" He asked.

"What's your name?" I ask as we start to walk.

"Erik." He smiles.

* * *

**A/N) Hello evoryone! This is my first X-men story and as this go's on I dont need to be told that my spelling sucks worse then anything on this sweet earth I already know! lol Anyways please dont flame they break my little heart ): Although please tell me what you think and I hope you really like my story! I've been working on it for awail and I dedicate this to my brother and his wife!**


	2. Home

"My mother and father don't care about me, they never have." I say looking down at the steaming cup of hot chocolate in my hands.

"I see, well humans often don't really know how to handle the gift of a mutant child." Erik says nodding at me.

The diner was almost completely empty and the light above are heads was going on and off but if I was to tell the truth, this was the safest I had felt in almost three years.

"You call mutant's gifts so easily, your not afrad of what someone might do if they hear you talking the way you do?" I ask.

The older man smiled his teeth a bright white.

"My dear, their is no reason for you to fear humans. With gift's like your they are far beneath you." He says.

I was so taken back by the words of the man who sat in front of me on the other side of the half broken table. He looked like he belonged leading a college class in England or something. He seemed so out of place in this worn down little diner talking to a pathetic little girl like myself. Their was something about him that made me want to listen to what he was saying. I wanted Josh to hear what this man was saying, I wanted...

"Kally...if I may ask, what made you finally try and end your life?" He asks looking at the bandeg he had put over my bleeding wrist earlier.

I looked down at the gray table top. What should I say, the truth? That would make him think less of me I'm sure.  
I took a deep breath and looked out the large dinner window and out to the street before I finally was able to answer the man.

"My bother..." I say weakly.

He waited clearly wanting me to go on but a part of me didn't want to, but the other part was screaming at me to talk to this older mutant. Maybe he wasn't lieing to her, maybe she could belive the sweet words that left the mans lips so easily.

"What about your brother?" He asks after he realizes I'm not going to say anything more until he does.

"He's a real big believer in God you know..." I mumble.

Erik's eyes bore into mine willing me to elaborate on the matter.

"We got into a big fight after school today and, and...he snapped. I mean he really freaked out and hit our father really hard. He didn't get back up or anything, mother started to call the cops but Josh bragged me and we went to the public library and he said...that maybe all mutant's were damned and that's why everyone hates us. I know he was just mad...I see that now anyways but...but..."

I started to cry, tears spilled from my eyes and I felt Erik grab my hand and squeeze it.

"You are a gift from God Kally and don't let anyone tell you other wise." He says trying to look into my face.

I looked up shaking like a leaf.

"H-How can you be...be so clam. You're a mutant, you know what it's like. At first I thought that being invisible was a gift but they still think I'm a freak. I can't stay invisible forever and when they do see me...they hate me. To them, it would be better if I never reaper. So...I thought it was better if I just...just."

Erik made me look at him this time.

"Kally, that would only make your brother hate himself. Never, and I mean don't you ever think that you don't deserve a better life than this." He whispers the last part.

"But what do I do now?" I ask throwing my hands into the air. "I have no where to go! If I go home...I don't know what they'll do to me." I sob.

"I run a house for kids just like you Kally, a house and home for all mutant's without one. I can garenty you'll be safe there." He smiles.

I look at him for a long moment, in one night this man had done more for me then my father had ever done in all my 16 years of living. What should I do? I didn't want to leave Josh behind, I loved my brother and he was all I had in this world. He really loved me, and I wanted him to meet Erik too.

"But, my brother..." I gasp out.

"If also welcome and I will help you find him first thing tomorrow." He says before I say anything more.

"Why?" I ask.

Erik smiled and ran a hand though his graying hair.

"I had a daughter once Kally...and she was taken from me. My whole life went up inflames because of the X-gene that lives within my body. I never want any other mutant to go though that."

His eyes never left mine and I was overwhelmd with wanting and needing to belive every word that came from this mans lips.  
It was like whatever he said was truth, was law. All I could do was nod and blush. Maybe, just maybe I had found a new place for my brother and I.

Erik took me to a huge house right on the outside of town, there was at least three storys and a red-tiled roof. Even though it was dark the house felt worm and bright. There was a few cracks here and there but other then that it looked alright.  
I walked up to the house with Erik by my side and I couldn't help it. I turned invisible making Erik look over at her.

"Why are you doing that? You were fine only a little wail ago. Are you afrade to meet your new friends?" He asks me.

I griped my shirt and felt my lip trembled.

"I'm s-sorry." I whisper.

"That's alright my child, come on inside." He says taking me by the hand and opening the door.

The inside of the house was well put together. There was a red sofa by a black flat screen Tv and the curtains were drawn over the huge open window.

"Magneto?" A boys called from up the stairs.

I jumped a little and then realized that Erik was letting me stay invisible, was he giving me the choice of showing myself?  
My brother always told me to show myself, he never let me decide when or when not to use my powers. I knew that Josh was only trying to get me to be open and stop using them so much but I kinda liked not being told what to do with my...  
Gift.

"Yes, I'm down here Lance." Erik called up the steps.

"Where were you, Boom-Boom just went out looking for you." A brown-haired boy says when he got down the stairs.

"I was out with a another one of us." Erik says looking in my direction.

I felt my face heat and even though he couldn't see me I still felt embarrassed for hiding, I couldn't help it though.  
It wasn't my fault, I was never good with being the out going or leader kind of girl. I just liked to fade into the crowd and pretend I was anywhere but there at the time. Although there was no rush, Erik didn't seem like he was waiting for me to show myself, he was letting me go at my own pace. I liked that as well.  
The boy named Lance looked behind Erik with a raised eye brow.

"I don't see anyone, you didn't you bring them here? I mean if they are like 'us' then that means he or she is out on her own." Lance says bitterly.

"Oh she's here, you just can't see her." He says a smirk playing on his lips.

Lance went over to the kitchen and turned on a light, filling the room with a yellowish light.

"No way, you mean like she's...in the room." He says with shock in his voice.

"Yes, Kally do you want to come out now?" He asks me in a playful voice wail looking around.

I felt my hands shaking and my breathing was faster than normal. I felt a sweat drop go down my neck and I took deep breaths and tried to will myself to reaper for Erik, I didn't want to make him look stupid in front of this boy.  
After a moment I realized I really couldn't do it, I wanted to but couldn't. This sometimes happened when I was really stressed or nervous, which happened more often than not.

"I'm here...but I can't go back." I mummer into the open air.

Lance jumped a foot in the air having no idea that I was only a few feet from where he was standing. His brown eyes went wide and he looked right at me, but it was that look I got all the time. The I think I'm looking at you but I can't see you look. Josh had mastered it over the years.

"Hay." He says giving me a light smile. "Invisibility, that's freaking sweet."

Erik stepped in making my invisibility stop working and reviling me to the young boy. I still looked like I had been in a car crash but what could I do. I didn't really care what I looked like most of the time cuz no one could see me and I had planned on dyeing tonight anyways. His eyes went wide and his smile turned huge.

"Aww sweet, you're so cute!" He says loudly.

"Down boy." Erik warns.

I give a small smile, he was funny I would give him that.

"T-Thank you, that's very kind." I say softly.

We talked for a little longer before Erik showed me to a room in the back of the house.

"This room is yours Kally if you want it, and it will always be here for you." He says.

The room was plane but clean. There was a twin bed by and a large window looking out to a garden. The closet was closed behind a white door that matched the walls perfectly. The carpet below my feet was a worm brown and the room smelled lightly of lavender.

"Is...is this really alright for me to stay here?" I ask looking over my shoulder at Erik.

"Of cores it is, we will talk about your brother in the morning and you can meet the rest of the kids."

I nod not looking for forward to meeting people first thing in the morning. Although I was cold and dirty and the only thing I really wanted to was fall on the neatly made bed and sleep.

"Thank you...really...I feel like it..."

"Like it was fate that I stopped you, I was feeling that when I saw you sitting on that bench my dear." He says starting to close the door behind me.

"I'm...I'm happy you stopped me..." I say feeling teary again.

"I know you are Kally, I know you are." He says touching my cheek. "And you are meant for such great things Kally." He says.

That was how it ended and now it all started.

* * *

A/N) I almost forgot about this story I hope you can forgive me. I do like this story and think I will make more chapters. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
